


Goodnight

by DominaUmbra666



Series: Stucky Shorts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Era, Childhood, Fluff, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaUmbra666/pseuds/DominaUmbra666
Summary: Bucky warms Steve up on a cold night in Brooklyn.





	

Steve shivers in his bed. He has two blankets over him, but he can’t seem to soak up any of the warmth they have to offer. The blankets cocoon around the small ball Steve has folded himself into. His hands start rubbing his feet in order to heat them up. They feel like blocks of ice.

Bucky speaks up from the floor. “Are you alright Stevie?” he asks. Steve’s body jerks in surprise.

“I thought you were asleep.”

“All your shifting woke me up.”

Steve curls tighter together and mumbles, “Sorry. I’m cold.”

“Don’t be. Now move over.” Bucky lifts himself from the couch cushions on the floor that served as his bed whenever he slept over at Steve’s.

“What?” Steve says as he looks at Bucky.

Their eyes meet and Bucky smiles. “Move over Punk so I can warm you up.”

“Fine Jerk get up here,” Steve shoots back as he scoots over.

Bucky pulls his blanket off the floor and throws it over Steve before clambering into the bed. He wraps his arm around Steve’s curled form.

“What are you doing?” Steve says as he pulls back.

“I told you I was going to warm you up.” Bucky smiles down at Steve as he pulls him back into his arms. “That means sharing body heat.”

“If you wanted to cuddle you could have just asked.”

“No, I’m just warming you up.” Steve looks at Bucky doubtfully before Bucky continues, “Okay, maybe I also wanted to cuddle.”

Steve beams at Bucky before snuggling closer. He presses his face into Bucky’s chest and his feet against Bucky’s calves.

“Shit Stevie! Your feet are freezing!” Bucky yelps. Bucky starts to move his feet away, but Steve tangles their legs together and traps him there.

“Nope! You can’t escape because you said you’d keep me warm.”

“Fine,” Bucky grumbles as he settles back down.

Steve presses his face back into Bucky’s chest and whispers, “Thanks.”

“Goodnight Stevie.”

Steve smiles against his chest.

“Goodnight.”


End file.
